You
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: "Never fall for a Weasley Scorpius. They are blood traitors and bring shame to the Wizarding World." His grandfather said. Scorpius knew he was always different. Yet, he never knew he would fall for her.


**The Next Generation Challenge. Mine was Scorpius Malfoy and my promt was Creed. Enjoy.**

Scorpius always knew that he was going to be a different Malfoy.

He always knew that there was something _different _about him.

His mother even said so.

"You're going to be different Scorpius. I know you are, you are going to be special and the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He knew he was going to be different when the sorting hat was placed on his head when he arrived at Hogwarts and cried;

"Gryffindor!"

The first Malfoy to ever break the Slytherin tradition.

The Gryffindors weren't too happy to have a Malfoy in the family. Every Malfoy of each generation always picks on the Gryffindors, but later, they came to accept him as one of them.

It felt right, even if Grandfather Lucius wasn't at all pleased for him to be breaking the Slytherin tradition.

But Scorpius hoped that one day Lucius will come to accept it.

Then that was when he first found his love.

And it was a Weasley.

"Never fall for a Weasley Scorpius. They are blood traitors and bring shame to the Wizarding World. They helped bring down the Dark Lord down and killed your father's aunty, Bellatrix. Even if she was crazy." His grandfather said, sneering at the word Weasley as though they were a piece of dirt.

Scorpius shrugged and thought they were all right.

Never judge a book by its cover.

He always had faith in himself. He always thought of creed, and passion. He always thought that bloodlines didn't matter to him. He just wanted to be a normal kid, despite his family tree.

Then that was when _she _started to look at him.

It was during their sixth year and Scorpius was walking out of the window when he saw _her_ sitting under an oak tree near the lake by herself. Her bright red hair, shining out in the sunlight even more brighter than the sun and he gawked at her, stopping in his tracks to look at her perfect frame, her perfect face, her perfect hair with her perfect nature.

How can a creature like her be so beautiful?

"Scorpius?" she asked him as she looked up at him from the book she was reading,

Scorpius kept staring at her, not hearing her voice. Just staring at her beauty and not thinking of his manners.

Yeah, he was such a Malfoy.

She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of him, waking him up from his daze.

He blinked and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that," he began to turn away when he was grabbed by the arm gently.

"Wait!" Rose shouted, looking into his grey eyes. "Don't go," She whispered.

He frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

The sun shone down on them, as though it was only the two of them in the world. He didn't care about his family, he didn't care if he was a Malfoy or not. All he cared about was her.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Because I don't want you too," She whispered, looking shyly down at the ground.

He could off sworn it was a dream. Was it a dream? If so, he needed to wake up before things could of got even better.

But he knew it wasn't a dream.

It was reality.

"You..don't want me to go?" He asked, nervously, yet hopefully.

She shook her head, smiling.

"Nope. Never, ever."

He smiled.

"Really?"

"Really." She replied without any hesitation.

His heart soared with happiness. He was the happiest man in the world. Even if they weren't even boyfriend or girlfriend yet.

But he hoped they would be soon.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he could feel his face burning with pleasure and delight. He smiled as she faced him again.

"I have to go, see you soon yeah?" She asked, picking up her books.

He nodded, speechless.

She smiled and walked off, turning around to give him a wave and he waved back before she dashed off inside, her hair blowing out behind her.

Scorpius touched his cheek and grinned. He could still feel her perfect lips pressed against his cheek and he felt amazed.

He always had _faith _in himself.

He always _believed _in himself. He wanted the world to be fair where muggles and wizards could be happy together.

But that didn't matter because she only mattered to him.


End file.
